


Face The Music

by cazmalfoy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, One-sided Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe - Freeform, Pre-Slash, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason why Sebastian didn't get expelled after almost blinding Blaine in Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face The Music

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching Michael and was wondering how Sebastian managed to escape being expelled. Then this happened.

The seats outside the Dalton Head’s office were uncomfortable. Made of solid oak and without any cushions, they had clearly not been designed to sit on for extended periods of time. Or they had been intentionally designed that way to keep students on edge. Since the school was hundreds of years old, and he was pretty sure they were an original feature, Sebastian knew it was more likely to be the latter of the two.

Sebastian shifted with a wince, uncrossing and recrossing his legs in an attempt to ease the dull ache in his rear. A quick glance at his watch told him they had been there for almost forty-minutes; the longest time he’d ever been kept waiting at the office.

He was definitely being kept waiting on purpose.

In front of him, the door opened and Wes stepped out. The captain of the Warbler’s didn’t  _ look  _ too traumatised, Sebastian mused to himself, but that didn’t really mean anything. The Head was expert at stunning the students into compliance. It was a skill, really.

“You’re up,” Wes said flatly, moving past Sebastian and heading away from the small waiting area.

Sebastian felt a stab of betrayal as Wes left the area – was waiting for him too much to ask? – but he barely managed to pout, before he heard a pointed cough coming from inside the office. Biting back a sigh – he was going to be in enough trouble as it was; adding insolence to his list of crimes wouldn’t help his cause – Sebastian slowly made his way into the room, closing the door softly behind him.

“Sit.”

Swallowing nervously, Sebastian stepped further into the room and complied with the Head’s wishes. Neither of them spoke for a moment, but Sebastian wasn’t surprised by that. It was a personal favourite of the Head to let him wallow in his self-pity for as long as possible.

Behind the desk, sitting tall in the straight-backed leather chair, Sophia Moreau looked every inch the head teacher she had worked hard to become. It couldn’t be easy – being the first female head of all boys school – Sebastian was sure, but Sophia managed to pull it off and had become one of the most well respected member of the faculty. She was fair but firm at the same time.

“Have you lost your mind?” When she finally spoke, there was no anger in her voice and she definitely didn’t shout. There was only disappointment. She was disappointed in him. Sebastian winced, but didn’t reply. “Tell me what happened,” she ordered.

Sebastian scowled. “But…” Sophia raised an eyebrow so he changed tactics. “Maman, I  _ know  _ Wes told you!” The other Warbler  _ had _ to have sung like a canary. Sebastian knew his mother, she was an expert at getting information from people. There was no way she would have let Wes leave if she hadn’t gotten what she wanted.

Sophia didn’t seem surprised by her son’s outburst. “He did,” she agreed with a short nod of her head. “But I’m asking  _ you  _ now.”

For a second, Sebastian considered arguing with her, but he dismissed that idea pretty quickly. There wasn’t really any point and it was more effort than Sebastian was willing to expend. He would only get himself in more trouble than he was already in. And considering he was probably going to be expelled, that was saying something.

“It was an accident,” he began, caving to his mother’s orders. “Not the throwing the slushie part,” he added quickly when Sophia raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, “the accidentally blinding Blaine part. I was aiming for Kurt. He was the one I wanted.” His eyes widened when he realised what he’d said – and how it sounded – before correcting himself with a blush. “He’s the one I wanted to  _ hit _ .”

A furious look crossed Sophia’s face briefly before it was replaced with the head teacher’s standard expression. “So blinding  _ Blaine  _ was an accident, but doing the same to  _ Kurt  _ was your intention?”

“What?” Sebastian most definitely did not shriek. “No!” He knew he’d done a lot of stupid things in the past – most of them had been him rebelling as a result of his parent’s divorce – but intentionally blinding someone? He wasn’t a TV villain, for crying out loud.

Sophia sighed and allowed her posture to relax a little, finally starting to look more like the woman who had read to Sebastian as a child. “You’re going to have to explain your logic to me, Sebastian. I’m going to have a lot of people breathing down my neck to expel you. I need to know why I’m fighting your corner.”

“Is being my mother not reason enough?” Sebastian couldn’t help mumbling.

_ “Do not test my patience, Sebastian Alexandre Smythe _ ,” Sophia warned and Sebastian’s eyes widened a fraction. He knew from experience that when his mother slipped into French, her first language, Sebastian was skating on thin ice with a hot blade. Even the stupidest people knew to not cross her when that happened.

Dropping his head a little, playing the part of contrite schoolboy perfectly, Sebastian began to explain, “Kurt’s obsessed with fashion. Everything he wears looks like it’s come straight from the runway in Milan – even the stuff I  _ know  _ he’s made himself. The New Directions challenged us to a Michael Jackson duel, and I just knew we were gonna lose.” He shrugged a shoulder slightly. “I figured they would be so distracted about what happened that they’d end up throwing Nationals this year.”

He fell silent, his words echoing in the now silent room and Sebastian had to fight to not wince. Now that he had explained his thought process out loud to his mother, he realised how ridiculous it sounded.

Sophia shook her head. “Did you learn nothing from last year?” she asked. “You were  _ expelled  _ from  _ Saint Remigius _ for being idiotic. How many times do we need to go through this?”

Sebastian’s mouth fell open in surprise. He wasn’t used to his mother being so blunt with her words. All of his life she had been diplomatic about the words she chose. He could count on one hand the number of times she had lost her cool with him. His father, yes, but never with him.

Sophia leant forward in her chair, never taking her eyes from her son’s face. “We’ve had this discussion before. This behaviour has to stop, Sebastian. Your father and I have given you the benefit of the doubt in the past; I know the divorce was hard on you. But that was five years ago. You’re nearly an adult now,” she reminded him. “In the real world if you do something like this you’re going to end up with a criminal record.”

His eyes widened. He wasn’t stupid; he knew causing someone else an injury wasn’t something that most sane adults did. But he hadn’t even thought about what could happen to  _ him _ . Hell, he hadn’t even meant to hurt Kurt  _ or  _ Blaine.

Realising that her words were finally sinking into Sebastian’s mind, Sophia leant back in the leather chair. “You’re just lucky the most Blaine needs is surgery,” Sophia informed him. “If he’d been blinded permanently, I don’t know how I’d be able to stop you from getting into more serious trouble.”

“He needs  _ surgery _ ?” Sebastian shrieked, the bottom falling out of his stomach.

“That’s what happens when people get rock salt in their eye, Sebastian.”

Sebastian groaned. “I’ve already told you, maman. I was aiming for Kurt, and I definitely didn’t mean to blind  _ anyone _ .”

Sophia drummed her fingers against the dark wood of her desk; manicured nails tapping rhythmically against the surface. “Intentional or not, I can’t let you get away with this unpunished.”

“You can’t expel me!” Sebastian hurried to exclaim, panic rushing through him. “I’ll never get into college if you do. Then I’ll be fu-,”

“ _ Sebastian _ .”

Thankfully he managed to heed her warning before he’d said the full word. Cursing in front of Sophia was a no-no, even when she wasn’t in headmistress mode. She was very particular about his manners, and reminded him he had been brought up better than that whenever he cursed in public.

“I am  _ not  _ going to expel you,” she assured her son. “But you are going to pay Blaine’s hospital bills.”

“Doesn’t he have insurance?” Sebastian asked, not fully able to keep the petulance out of his voice. He knew Blaine would have insurance, and even if he didn’t, the Andersons were as rich as Sebastian’s parents; it was highly unlikely that they couldn’t afford their son’s surgery.

Sophia pursed her lips in irritation. “Whether he does or not, is irrelevant. You are the reason Blaine needs the surgery, therefore you’re going to be responsible for setting the bill when it is sent to me.”

Sebastian was pretty sure he should argue about having to pay someone else’s medical bill, but he knew it would be pointless. There was going to be no changing his mother’s mind about his punishment. Besides, he got two allowances - one of the bonuses of having rich divorced parents - so it wasn’t like the fee would make too much of a dent in his account balance.

It could be much worse than losing a few grand, he thought to himself.

When Sophia saw that she wasn’t going to get an argument from Sebastian, she nodded her head. “Now, that’s your official punishment out of the way.”

“ _ Official  _ punishment?” Sebastian couldn’t help asking.

Sophia nodded. “As the head teacher of the school, I am making you pay Blaine’s medical bills. As your mother, on the other hand… I can’t really ground you, since you spend most of your time here at school, anyway.”

It sounded like she was thinking out loud, rather than addressing Sebastian directly. With each word she said, dread started to grow in his stomach. Maybe he was going to be expelled; she was right after all, there wasn’t much to do near Dalton.

“I’ve already spoken to Coach Daly and informed him that you will be missing your next two lacrosse matches,” she delivered the final blow.

Sebastian’s eyes widened in horror. “What? But they’re qualifier matches!” he exclaimed, losing all pretence of etiquette. His mother knew exactly how much playing Lacrosse meant to her son; hell, he would prefer to have been banned from the Warblers.

“Maybe next time you’ll think twice before you act like a thug,” Sophia replied simply. “Nothing else has worked to keep you in line. Maybe this will be the wake-up call you apparently need.”

She reached out for a pen and flipped open a notebook, apparently oblivious to her son’s furious mood. “You may go now,” she said, her headmaster mask slipping back into place.

For a second, Sebastian was too angry to even think about doing anything, but then he slowly got to his feet. He didn’t say anything - to be honest, he wasn’t sure he could even open his mouth without saying something he would most definitely regret afterwards.

He was almost at the door when he heard Sophia call his name, and he turned to face her curiously. He didn’t like how she was looking at him. Like his mother knew something he didn’t.

“If you like the boy, there are easier ways to get his attention than trying to ruin his clothes.”

 


End file.
